


Beomgyu's Night Time Fun

by simonsfanfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Beomgyu has some fun at night and wakes up the other members.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Beomgyu's Night Time Fun

Soobin’s eyes shot open, sitting up and looking around the room to find the source of the noise that woke him up. Soobin’s eyes fell on Beomgyu’s empty bed, wondering if maybe it was the younger who had woken him. 

Sliding out of bed and walking into the hallway, Soobin immediately realized that he’d been woken by loud moans coming from the living room. He had barely taken a step when Yeonjun came into the hall, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

“What’s that noise?” Yeonjun yawned, Soobin shrugging in response. 

Slowly, the two crept down the hall, only to freeze once they reached the living room. Sitting in the middle of the couch was Beomgyu, totally naked with a dildo buried up his ass.

“OH MY GOD!” Beomgyu shrieked, grabbing a pillow in an attempt to cover himself.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Yeonjun cried, Beomgyu blushing as he avoided meeting the older boy’s stare.

Taehyun and Kai raced into the room at the sounds of shouting, only for their eyes to fall on Beomgyu, the pillow the boy had chosen doing a terrible job of hiding what he had been up to. The next few minutes were filled with screams, mostly from Kai, as Beomgyu did his best to explain why he’d been fucking himself with a dildo in the middle of their living room.

“You know,” Yeonjun said, turning towards the others with a smirk after Beomgyu finished. “I think Beomgyu needs to be punished for defiling our couch.”

Yeonjun took a step forward so he was standing just in front of Beomgyu, grabbing the younger’s head and pushing it into the bulge that had formed in his sweatpants. Looking up at Yeonjun, Beomgyu slowly pulled the sweats down, Yeonjun’s cock slapping Beomgyu in the cheek as it sprung free.

The other three watched in a mix of shock and desire as Beomgyu, still staring up at Yeonjun, took the older’s cock into his mouth with practiced ease, sucking lightly as he deepthroated it. Yeonjun groaned and threw his head back as Beomgyu bobbed happily on the older’s erection, curling his fingers in Beomgyu’s soft hair to urge the boy to go even faster.

Unable to resist, Kai stepped over and lowered his own pants, letting his erection out. Beomgyu gave a final kiss to the tip of Yeonjun’s dick before turning and taking the youngest’s cock down his throat with ease. Although he’d hooked up with Yeonjun many times and he and Soobin messed around on occasion, the younger two were brand new to him.

“Oh my god.” Kai groaned as Beomgyu tongued the sensitive head. “Why is he so good at this?”

Beomgyu moaned in response, working his tongue along the boy’s surprisingly large cock. Kai moaned loudly as Beomgyu blew him, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the couch. Beomgyu ran his hands over Kai’s stomach as he continued bobbing the youngest, making Kai moan even louder.

“Ok my turn.” Taehyun said, he and Soobin having moved closer as well.

Beomgyu pulled off Kai with a pop and turned towards Taehyun, rubbing the obvious bulge in the boy’s sweats. Taehyun groaned as Beomgyu squeezed it, stroking the younger through his pants. Having had enough teasing, Taehyun shoved his pants down and freed his leaking erection.

While Beomgyu lowered his mouth onto Taehyun’s cock, Yeonjun turned to Soobin. “Can you grab the lube from my room?”

Soobin nodded and went down the hallway, returning a moment later and handing Yeonjun a bottle. Taking it, Yeonjun sat down on the couch and, with help from Kai, managed to position Beomgyu on all fours. Taehyun pulled off his shirt before kneeling in front of Beomgyu and guiding the boy’s head back onto his cock, Beomgyu happily swallowing the precum leaking from the tip.

Yeonjun moved behind Beomgyu, spreading the boy’s cheeks to expose his pink hole. Beomgyu whined around Taehyun’s dick as he felt Yeonjun sink two fingers into him with ease, the normally tight hole loosened by the dildo now sitting on the floor. Taehyun moaned at the vibrations, pushing his cock even further into Beomgyu’s mouth.

“Fuck.” Yeonjun growled, a third finger slipping into Beomgyu with no resistance. Beomgyu whined desperately as Yeonjun started thrusting the digits roughly into him, driving them hard into Beomgyu’s prostate. Leaning forward, Yeonjun whispered huskily into Beomgyu’s ear, “I think you're ready baby.”

Yeonjun beckoned Soobin over, the leader flinging his clothes off as he made his way over before taking the lube from Yeonjun and slicking himself up. Soobin applied a bit of lube to Beomgyu’s stretched hole and lined himself up, the younger whining as he felt the leaking tip of Soobin’s cock pressing against his quivering hole.

Soobin sank his cock into Beomgyu with a single thrust, letting out a long groan as the tight heat enveloped him. Beomgyu pulled off of Taehyun to moan as he felt Soobin’s cock filling him, firmly believing no dildo could compare to the real thing. 

Yeonjun pulled Taehyun aside and took the boy’s spot, guiding Beomgyu’s head down onto his cock once more. While Beomgyu suckled on Yeonjun’s tip Soobin started thrusting into him, setting a hard pace that he knew the younger loved. Beomgyu whined as he was speared on the two cocks, the older boys always loving how quickly Beomgyu fell apart when there was a dick up his ass. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Kai groaned, he and Taehyun sitting across from the couch and jerking each other off as they intently watched as the oldest two spitroasted Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu whined even louder as he felt the younger two staring up at him, knowing that they were both going to fuck him by the time the night was over. The knowledge made Beomgyu’s cock twitch with desire, precum dripping from the tip onto the couch. 

Sensing Beomgyu’s need, Soobin reached down and wrapped a hand around the boy’s cock, stroking it in time with his powerful thrusts. Beomgyu fell apart in less than a minute, letting out a guttural moan and bucking hard into Soobin’s fist as he pumped rope after rope of cum onto the couch below him.

Soobin had never been able to last long, and feeling Beomgyu’s hole spasming around him proved to be too much for the leader. With a groan Soobin slammed himself balls deep inside Beomgyu and filled the boy with his load, Beomgyu whining around Yeonjun as he felt the warm cum splashing against his walls.

As Soobin pulled out, Yeonjun instructed Taehyun to sit on the couch, the oldest having taken control of the situation. Taehyun sat down, dick twitching in anticipation of what was to come. Yeonjun then slid his cock from between Beomgyu’s lips and looked down into the boy’s eyes.

“Why don’t you go ride Taehyun baby.” Yeonjun instructed, “Why don’t you show him what a good boy you are.”

Beomgyu nodded weakly, still recovering from his orgasm, and went to straddle Taehyun. Beomgyu held Taehyun’s long cock still and sank down on it, both boys moaning as Beomgyu bottomed out in a single go. Beomgyu rested his head on Taehyun’s shoulders and started bouncing, the younger moaning as the still tight hole slid along his cock.

“Oh my god.” Taehyun groaned weakly, feeling Beomgyu tighten around him.

“Feels good right?” Yeonjun said with a smirk, moving next to Taehyun and giving Beomgyu’s ass a hard swat.

“So good.” Taehyun moaned, thrusting up hard into Beomgyu and making the boy moan.

Taehyun continued bucking up into Beomgyu as the older rode him, driving his cock hard into Beomgyu’s prostate and making the boy whine desperately. All the stimulation had Beomgyu hard again in no time and Yeonjun quickly noticed Beomgyu’s erection.

Sliding a hand between Beomgyu and Taehyun, Yeonjun grabbed Beomgyu’s erection and started stroking it quickly. Beomgyu whined as he felt his second orgasm approaching, letting out a long moan as he covered Taehyun’s stomach with his second load of the night.

Taehyun moaned, the feeling of Beomgyu’s cum splashing against his toned stomach pushing Taehyun over the edge. With a final buck Taehyun came, adding his load to Beomgyu’s already cum filled hole and slumping back on the couch.

“You look a little tired baby.” Yeonjun cooed as he lifted Beomgyu off of Taehyun, Soobin coming over to guide the fucked out Taehyun off the couch. “And I think you should take me and Kai together, to save some time.”

Beomgyu whined at the thought of both boys inside of him, eyes falling on Kai’s thick cock and feeling his hole clench with desire. Beomgyu turned back to Yeonjun and nodded, the oldest smiling down at him before beckoning Kai towards them.

Yeonjun laid Kai on his back and placed Beomgyu on top of the youngest, Beomgyu eagerly sinking himself down on Kai’s big dick. Kai moaned as he felt Beomgyu’s hole surround him, even after two dicks and a dildo, Beomgyu was still unbelievably tight.

Beomgyu bounced a few times in Kai’s lap, getting used to the boy’s thick shaft. Yeonjun then moved forward, lifting Beomgyu up and pressing his own cock against the stuffed rim. Kai nearly screamed in pleasure as Yeonjun’s head popped inside, the already tight hole getting so tight Kai’s head was spinning from pleasure. Beomgyu collapsed onto Kai as he felt Yeonjun’s cock slip inside him, the pleasure too much for Beomgyu to be able to keep himself up. 

Yeonjun slowly sank further into the tight hole, taking his time to make sure he didn’t hurt Beomgyu. After a few minutes he was finally buried inside Beomgyu, all three moaning in tandem as Beomgyu clenched around the two cocks filling him.

Beomgyu took a moment to adjust before turning to Yeonjun and nodding, signalling to the oldest he was allowed to move. Yeonjun back before slowly thrusting forward, Beomgyu letting out a shaky moan as Yeonjun’s dick pressed into his prostate.

It took Yeonjun a moment to get a good rhythm but before long he was expertly fucking into Beomgyu, Kai laying on the couch and moaning as he occasionally bucked up into the tight heat. All three were overwhelmed with the sensations, Beomgyu’s dick hard again and leaking even more precum as he was torn apart with pleasure. Feeling bad, Kai grabbed Beomgyu’s dick and stroked it furiously, making Beomgyu’s whines get even louder.

Kai was the first to cum, giving a long groan and thrusting hard up into Beomgyu before painting the boy’s insides with his cum. Yeonjun followed a moment later, the feeling of Kai’s cum covering his own cock as he fucked into Beomgyu proving to be too much for the oldest.

Yeonjun gave a hard thrust into Beomgyu and bit down on the boy’s shoulder as he came, praying that Beomgyu wasn’t going to be wearing any tank tops in the near future. Beomgyu whined as he felt the pair both filling him with cum and, unable to hold back Beomgyu pumped his own load all over his and Kai’s stomachs, the youngest barely able to do more than whine weakly as he felt Beomgyu’s load splattering against him.

Carefully, Yeonjun pulled out of Beomgyu and lifted the boy off of Kai, leaving the youngest to recover on the couch. Soobin stepped forward and together he and Yeonjun carried Beomgyu back to bed, laying the boy softly on the mattress.

“So,” Yeonjun whispered once Soobin left to herd Taehyun and Kai back to bed. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu replied weakly, body still recovering from having three orgasms and getting pumped full of four loads of cum in under an hour. 

Yeonjun smiled and kissed Beomgyu on the temple. “Well next time you want something to stuff your tight little hole at night you come to me. I’ll always fill you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I've been wanting to write a txt fic for a while now and this was supposed to be just Beomgyu and Yeonjun and then it sort of evolved into this but I'm definitely not complaining. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
